<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. and Mr. Choi by dawn_dolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775981">Mr. and Mr. Choi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_dolphin/pseuds/dawn_dolphin'>dawn_dolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Choi Soobin, Cleaner Soobin, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Crack, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am not good at this Please, I have spoiled the whole plot here, M/M, Mentions of murder but nothing too graphic, Nobody gave me what I wanted so I wrote it myself, Soobin channels ain't your mama energy, Soobin is my kind of nerdy badass, Soobin is tired and Yeonjun needs to do some chores, They Are Husbands, Tis a mess, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, not that there is much plot, other members are not here sorry, soft and crack, there are two curse words used lightly, this is basically a husband banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_dolphin/pseuds/dawn_dolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yeonjun really needs to do some chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Bad at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. and Mr. Choi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still new to writing so Please dont be too cruel. There are probably a lot of plot holes.<br/>This is just for funsies without much thought put behind it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ever happened to ask Soobin, he would tell you that he was an utter mess of a man. Alarmingly clumsy and yet possessing an exceptional talent at cleaning up stuff. He was really …really good, eerily good at cleaning, it was horrifying really horrifying how good he was.</p>
<p>Not the regular cleaning…no… crime scene cleaning. Washing away the blood on a white carpet and cleaning the windows to get rid of some poor guy's brain remnants after being blown it was blown to pieces. Most people would hurl their guts out if they ever cleaned, scratch that, if they ever saw as much gore as Soobin did.</p>
<p>So he was a biohazard remediation technician for the police?</p>
<p>Again, no. First of all he would never let himself be called something he himself took 5 minutes to read. Also, for the police? Never. He did not want to be a stinking ass poor guy who everyone hated cause of a lot of uneducated racist little shits who were previousy messed up people.He would NEVER be assaciated with an organisation this horribly arranged.</p>
<p>He was a crime scene cleaner. Yes.</p>
<p>But not for the police, he was a forensic cleaner for the assassin, the most dangerous one , Blue Fox.</p>
<p>(Soobin always scoffed at the lame alias. Blue fox? That did not sound scary at all.)</p>
<p>He was also the cook, the housemaid, the caretaker, and the keeper of the keys for the same. Soobin did find it slightly (read: highly) futile to own a mansion solely for execution purposes. Did it strike him as a bit…pompous? pretentious? Yes, yes it did.</p>
<p>What a typical bad guy thing to do! Just casually own a mansion that you use for resting on the most stylish yet the most uncomfortable sofa on the planet and killing in the most gruesome way possible! Fu*k the rich! He hated that sofa with a passion! It took hours to clean that shit .</p>
<p>Soobin also had a husband. Probably the best one on the planet.</p>
<p>(His husband would disagree with that saying Soobin was the best husband and then they would get all mushy about it.)</p>
<p>Yeonjun.</p>
<p>The absolute sweetheart. He looked as though one snide remark and he would punch you till your face was sunken in but he was probably the sweetest and as Soobin liked to call it, sweetest always pouty puppy -esque person to ever exist.</p>
<p>Yeonjun would come back from work before Soobin and he would cook some food and then patiently wait to jump on Soobin the moment the door unlocked. It was adorable really.</p>
<p>Soobin and Yeonjun had been married for about 5 years now and they were still going strong with no major fights yet, only healthy banters.</p>
<p>They were both working slightly irregular full-time jobs with Yeonjun being a financial counselor and Soobin being, what yeonjun thought a criminal analysis professor at the police academy (THis is off the records but Soobin always gagged when he said that.)</p>
<p>Soobin and Yeonjun liked to boast about their harmonious relationship and give the credit to the fact that they both worked the house an equal amount.</p>
<p>They had a very well-balanced chore system established. Okay, chore system sounded scary. Well, they had assigned chore duties since the very start of their married life together. Soobin was incharge of cleaning and chopping while Yeonjun mostly did the cooking and laundry.</p>
<p>This chore distribution however made Soobin cry every Saturday.</p>
<p>Give the guy a break, will you? He had to clean after an assassin that was probably the loudest killer ever. When blue fox killed, he did not just spill the blood of the victim. No he killed the victim in a way that got the blood on the walls and on the carpets. He was loud and he was gruesome, never leaving any evidence yet leaving enough blood for Soobin to clean for hours.</p>
<p>Besides, It was not like they were living in a very humble house. While not being the largest on the block, It was still a multistory house so it took Soobin a considerable amount of time to vaccum and mop every room on Saturdays .</p>
<p>Soobin might even argue on to say that he got the shorter end of the stick because even though he did not have to clean every day , he would rather not spend 3 hours of his weekends doing what he had to do to earn his fill but with just a little less of red gracing the house and a lot less chemicals involved.</p>
<p>Regardless, Soobin always did his part because he felt utterly horrible when he let these thoughts plague his mind on the way home and then being greeted with a apron adorned Yeonjun bustling around in the kitchen with the sweetest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hi baby! Tough day?”</p>
<p>Gosh darn it he loved Yeonjun.</p>
<p>…………………………</p>
<p>It was a Saturday which meant Soobin on cleaning duties.</p>
<p>UGH…</p>
<p>Soobin got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and complete his morning routine. He knew that he would have to shower again after he was done cleaning. That was not a problem though, you see,Soobin..he loved his showers. He found that there was something deeply soothing and therapeutic about showers. Naturally he spent a good 30 minutes under the steaming shower before reluctantly making his way out</p>
<p>When he came out of the washroom and into the bedroom, he saw Yeonjun standing in front of his closet.</p>
<p>“Good morning baby, going somewhere?” Soobin asked when he noticed the rather formal clothes in Yeonjun’s hand.</p>
<p>“Good morning Soobie! Ah! Yes…I have to attend a formal brunch for the corporate briefing today.I am sorry. Today is Saturday yet I have to go.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay baby. You have to do what you need to.I will be busy cleaning anyways, but, try to come as early as possible?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun smiled hesitantly and answered, “About that… I will try but I will probably not be able to come home before dinner.”</p>
<p>“ Aw? That’s too bad! Then promise to cuddle all day on Sunday? I won’t be angry if Sunday becomes cuddle day..” Soobin complained</p>
<p>“Okay baby! Cuddle day on Sunday. I love your cuddles anyways I won't be mad at all if  we cuddle all day actually.” Yeonjun said as he wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“I will go change now okay? I have to leave soon.”</p>
<p>Soobin looked at the time and then hurriedly pushed Yeonjun, “What are you waiting for silly cat ! Go! Change and don’t forget to lock the door on your way out! I will start working. Did you prepare anything for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yes I did ! I made a few oat waffles! Eat them okay? I will go change !”</p>
<p>“okie! Bye Junnie!”</p>
<p>Yeonjun smiled and picked up the clothes to go to the washroom and change.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Soobin entered the kitchen to see a plate full of oat waffles. Sighing in content Soobin quicly lathered them with a lot of maple syrup and some berries before literally inhaling the waffles.</p>
<p>He was so busy gulping down waffles he did not even hear Yeonjun leave.</p>
<p>After eating and well don’t mention this to anyone but…licking the plate clean Soobin got up to wash the dishes and collect the cleaning supplies from the supply closet.</p>
<p>Picking up the vacuum and the cleaning phenol…Soobin decided to quickly change into an old shirt and start with cleaning Yeonjun’s study.</p>
<p>Entering Yeonjun’s study , Soobin was once again reminded how tastefull his husband was. The room was covered with a dark green and wood stain with all the accessories being either antique gold or of wood giving it a really sophisticated feel.</p>
<p>Soobin took a minute to admire the craftsmanship and the effort behind the room before snapping back into reality and getting started on cleaning.</p>
<p>Soobin planned to clean the main desk first , since it was scattered with papers, markers and files which was making Soobin a little too anxious.</p>
<p>Soobin picked up the files to put them away when a bunch of pictures with post it notes attached to it . Soobin paused for a moment and then bent down to pick them up.</p>
<p>(What’s that? Were you getting a little bored? Did you want drama? Well…….)</p>
<p>Bl-Blue fox targets…? Uh…..Blue fox..? Why were the pictures marked with blue fox marks? Soobin was confused.</p>
<p>This was definitely marked with the original Blue Fox mark, he was sure of that. Soobin had worked for that man for about 5 years now, even if they had never met , there was no way Soobin would not recognize this mark.</p>
<p>But why did Yeonjun have these with him? How DID he have these with him? These could not have been easy to obtain, in fact they should be impossible to obtain ! Even the police had never got their hands on such crucial evidence and Yeonjun was just an accountant !</p>
<p>Unless….. No way ? Was Yeonjun Blue Fox?</p>
<p>There was no way right? There could be no way Yeonjun was Blue Fox? His husband ?  Blue Fox ?  The most wanted assassin ? His boss?</p>
<p>Soobin tried to convince himself that there was no way Yeonjun was blue fox  yet his heart told him that he had in fact stumbled upon the truth…… Yeonjun …his spouse was in fact the Blue Fox.</p>
<p>Soobin quickly examined the rest of the file from which the picture had dropped and he was now positive that Yeonjun was in fact, Blue Fox.</p>
<p>First came confusion and horror, then there was pure and utter fury.</p>
<p>If Yeonjun was in fact the Blue Fox then that meant that Soobin cleaned up after Yeonjun twice?  He cleaned for Yeonjun as a crime scene cleaner and then as a husband too? He was doing double chores?</p>
<p>Oh Yeonjun …… Yeonjun was in for a bad Bad BAD time. He would definitely not be getting any cuddles tonight….what he would be getting is a piece of Soobin’s mind with a side of profanities and a dash of I am ignoring you for the rest of the day.</p>
<p> Soobin tried to put a lid on his anger and quietly finished his part of the chores for the day. This was the last time he would be cleaning this house… he might as well do it properly.</p>
<p>It was already 9:00 PM by the time Yeonjun came home . Entering through the door Yeonjun could immediately tell that something was off.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Well for starters , Soobin was sitting at the table stabbing into cherry tomatoes and playing with the Arrabiata pasta in a rather aggressive manner.</p>
<p>Secondly, Soobin did not come over to greet him, he sat there perfectly still smiling a smile fake enough to send shivers down Yeonjun’s spine.</p>
<p>Something was definitely going down tonight and Yeonjun was probably going to cry tonight.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, shook his thoughts out and sauntered over to greet Soobin.</p>
<p>“Hi Soobie ! “</p>
<p>“Hi Yeonjun! How was work? A bit late aren’t we?” Soobin smiled with saccharine sweetness.</p>
<p>Oh God? Why was Soobin suddenly British? Yeonjun was definitely going to die tonight.</p>
<p>Yeonjun sat down on the table and looked at Soobin with slightly widened eyes. He knew he was in deep waters now.</p>
<p>“Work was fine. But so frustrating. I ran into a lot of difficulties today and people kept arguing over the mini doughnuts that I ordered.”</p>
<p>He was lying of course, there were no doughnuts where he went today.</p>
<p>“Right ! Ofcourse doughnuts !” Soobin replied and he stabbed into a cherry tomato , red oozing out.</p>
<p>Huh, this  was familiar.</p>
<p>If Yeonjun was scared a few moments ago then he was now fuly f**king terrified.</p>
<p>“ You ran into a lot of difficulties? Huh?” Soobin asked through gritted teeth,” Did the difficulties entail a shit ton of blood?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun fell back into his seat, “ Excuse me ?”</p>
<p>“You know..blood? Did it involve blood? Blood and flesh….teeth…bones???”</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s face was now frozen and unreadable, a face he had never made in front of Soobin.Then again, Yeonjun was probably thinking the worst.</p>
<p>“Soobin , I have no idea what you are talking about.”</p>
<p>That was stupid. If Soobin was angry before , he was pissed of now. He stabbed his fork into the chicken thighs on his dinner plate, shoved the seat backwards and marched towards Yeonjun on the oppsite side of the table.</p>
<p>Soobin walked upto Yeonjuns seat  and looked down into Yeonjun’s eyes and said ,</p>
<p>“You are Blue Fox.”</p>
<p>
  <em>oh shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun was now visibly horrified, “Soobin..I…”</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything after that, a devastated look on his face,he knew he could only tell Soobin the truth now. He hesitantly stepped closer to Soobin and held out a hand, stopping before he touched him. He looked kind of... scared. In all of Soobins five years of being married to him, he’d never seen him look like that.</p>
<p> “How did you know?” he asked, softly</p>
<p>“HOW DID I KNOW ? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW DID I KNOW? YEONJUN I AM GONNA END YOU!!!!”</p>
<p>“What baby? No please?Don’t end this?we are going strong right?Oh wait…you are gonna end me …not the relationship..okay..I can work with that.”</p>
<p>“Yeonjun….”</p>
<p>“But baby..really..how did you know??”</p>
<p>“I Know because I saw this in your study. You careless and stupid little shit, are you even an assassin? were you trying to get caught? What a sloppy job babe, honestly.” Soobin said as he pulled out the pictures of the targets . Some of these had already been killed and some of them were still out there with Blue Fox after their blood.</p>
<p>“Babe , these are just pictures with a mark only some people know off, there is no way you could know that I was blue fox from these pictures right?”</p>
<p>“That’s right , But the thing is…I AM YOUR FUCKING HOUSEMAID AND YOUR GODDMAN BABYSITTER AT WORK ! “</p>
<p>Eyes widening, Yeonjun sputtered out an unintelligent “h-huh? You ...you?”</p>
<p>“Honestly Yeonjun? Aside from this whole hiding the assassin thing from me…do you really have to smoosh your victims so hard? Is there REALLY a need to butcher them? The carpet is goddamn white in colour! It takes ME hours to remove that shit. Can’t you…you know…just stab maybe use a gun ? Shoot them and be over with it?”</p>
<p>“Soobin..you…you…y-“</p>
<p>“Oh for FUCK’S sake Yeonjun ! Yes I am your crime scene maid !”</p>
<p>Soobin dug into his coat pocket and dug out a small baggie labelled “the dumb dumb with a lame name” and shoved it into Yeonjuns face.It only had a small necklace with Blue written on it .</p>
<p>“You left it at the crime scene on your last job by the way….sloppy work dumb dumb”</p>
<p>Yeonjun silently took the baggie with his jaw unhinged. Usually he looked very dark and formidable with slicked back hair and lots of piercings . But, right now he looked extremely adorable with disheveled hair and a look of pure confusion.</p>
<p>Soobin’s anger instantly calmed down. He sighed and said,</p>
<p>“Do sit down Junnie. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p>
<p>Soobin made him sit down on his chair , kissed his cheeks and then quickly sauntered over to resume his position. After struggling to get the fork and knife out of his chicken , Soobin looked up and once again began a conversation.</p>
<p>“Junnie , you probably saw this coming but things need to change 'round here. You will be doing the dishes today and tomorrow and maybe for the whole month…actually I will let you do it forever. Needless to say I am not going to be cleaning this house anymore, you can do that forever too. I will be taking on the laundry duty because I just noticed how little there was that needed washing.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun looked up at this,”Babe…..technically you…weren’t you hiding your job as well…”</p>
<p>Soobin , who was clearly enjoying his chicken looked up with annoyance in his eyes but the sweetest smile on his face, he stabbed the cherry tomatoes on his plate and cut his chicken a little too aggressively as he looked at Yeonjun before asking, voice dripping in honey,</p>
<p>“You were saying?”</p>
<p>Gulping hard Yeonjun replied,” Nothing!  Absolutely nothing dear ! “</p>
<p>“Yeonjun ! I just remembered, would it kill you to chop vegetables as well? You have better knife skills than me anyways! I will help you vacuum the first floor! Mostly because I don’t think I want to trust you with the antique pieces. You can chop the vegetables then okay?</p>
<p>“OK…I suppose I do have better knife skills…..”</p>
<p>Soobin could not stop the giggle that left his mouth and Yeonjun who was still very fu*king confused could not stop them from spilling either and then they passed the night away in a fit of uncontrollable giggles and laughing at their stupidity. This was awfully Mr. and Mrs. Smith of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>